


Lovely Dreams and Sweet Things

by UglyTunaSandwich



Series: Lovely Dreams and Sweet Things [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bottoming from the Top, Bruises, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Horny grip, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Orgasm, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Voyeurism, anyway, idk i think im good lol, idk yall lmaooo, it should be, monster cock, monster cock :), tell me what else cause i literally dont know hdaufhoa, ummm - Freeform, ummmm, why is that not a tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich
Summary: If you had to choose one...
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Lovely Dreams and Sweet Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101638
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86





	Lovely Dreams and Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> was gonna upload all of it at once but this bitch is gonna be long af. foh, here's the first bit

The flood gates opened, releasing the tears that were threatening to fall for so long. They looked so pretty racing down his heated cheeks. He looked down into those amber eyes, pupils dilated, turning his irises into small slivers of what they once were. His usual neutral expression, one of calm confidence and silent reassurance, was totally marred by the desperate look of pleading he displayed while choking on Atsumu’s cock. He wanted it, he asked for it over and over again every time he whimpered against his dick.  _ He needed it. _ And by god, Atsumu was going to give it to him. 

He looked across to see Sakusa, his Omi Omi, gripping tight on the pale skin on the flank of his ass. He watched as his eyes rolled back, blissed out from bottoming out over and over again, forcing him to deep throat on Atsumu’s cock with every thrust. As Atsumu grabs a handful of ombre hair, a fleeting thought crosses his mind.  _ God, what have I done to deserve this? _

\---

“ _ Really _ ?”

Sakusa nodded. “Really.”

  
  


“No, like  _ really really _ ?”

The dark haired man nodded again, chuckling to himself. “Yes really, I mean, unless you change your mind-”

“No way! Nope! Nu-uh! I just...I dunno, I just never thought ya’d agree ta somethin’ like that s’all.” He looked down at his latte, a few stray dregs of steam leaving the cup as his drink cooled. He preferred leaving the lid off, much to Sakusa’s dissatisfaction. No matter how many times he’d warned him about the pathogens and “other shit,” as Atsumu would say, floating in the air, the blonde would still remove his lid. Just because “It tastes better this way, Omi.”  _ God, he hated him. God, he loved him.  _

“But strict rules-”

“Anythin’! Anythin’ at all!”

“Everyone involved has to get teste-”

“Well duh,” Atsumu interrupted, rolling his eyes at the obvious regulation.

“ _ Listen _ ,” Sakusa hissed. “And only one time.”

Atsumu gave a smug look. “What’re ya afraid of? No one could ever replace  _ you _ , O-mi O-mi.” he dragged out the syllables of his nickname before bringing the cup to his lips; maintaining eye contact, he watched a small scowl appear on Sakusa’s face. Meh, he was still cute.

“What I’m saying,” he continued through gritted teeth, “was to not get used to this. So choose wisely.” He then raised his own drink to his mouth, relishing in the warmth that dispersed throughout his body. Atsumu admired the look of satisfaction worn by the ebony. Who’d’ve thought the touch-averse germaphobe (Omi told him the official name for it, but he could never remember) would agree to this. Something like  _ this _ ? Not Miya Atsumu, that’s for sure.

Things were good between them. Fantastic, even. Looks of longing and awkward glances were replaced by ones of admiration and the mutual feeling of the deep love they felt for each other. Atsumu is reminded of the first time he brought Sakusa to the quaint shop. The slight disgust that plagued his features upon entry; his grimace at the preparation methods used by the employees’ and the constant buzzing that was, quite frankly, just other people. Atsumu took it all in, putting the details away in a mental manila folder. They tended to clean more on Tuesdays, the same day Sakusa’s favorite barista worked. The clerk took special care in preparing the man’s drink, even going as far as replacing gloves between his and Atsumu’s drinks. “My nee-san is the same way,” was all that was needed to put the curly-haired man at ease. So the couple spent their time together these afternoons, right around four pm--narrowly missing the regular late-day rush. 

The times spent bashfully making eye contact during dates progressed past the shop. Eating together, crafting ceramics (a surprisingly messy hobby of Omi’s), painting together, among other activities, became a part of their routine as they grew closer. 

When too tired to plan outings, Omi opened the door to one of Atsumu’s favorite developments at the time: sleepovers. Mostly at Sakusa’s since the man was  _ convinced _ that Atsumu’s was a pigsty. It wasn’t. Not  _ always _ at least. And what did he mean by “pigsty?” When exposed to the immaculate keepings of his apartment, Atsumu assumed that everyone else’s was one just by default. Even still, he was grateful to even get past the genkan. 

It didn't take too many visits for Atsumu to voice the conclusion he’d reached upon his first arrival. “Omi-kun, ya can’t cook.”

“Wha-what?”

“Ya heard me. I mean, what even is this crap?” He motioned to the “ingredients” laid out on the kitchen island in front of him. He was sure that seasons of American Horror Story had more cohesiveness.

“What do you mean? I was just going-”

“Yer not gonna nothin’. Get outta here. Get!” Evicting him from his own kitchen, Atsumu began assessing the situation at hand. He looked into the refrigerator to see if there was something promising there. “Omi, how the hell are ya  _ alive _ ?” he exclaimed, absolutely appalled at its contents. 

“I-”

“Actually, don’t answer that.” The two settled on takeout that evening, but the blonde insisted on producing a “proper meal.”

Treated by a particularly good yakisoba, Sakusa couldn’t help but ask, “How do you know how to cook so well?”

“Well,” he began, food making its great escape, much to Sakusa’s disgust, “‘Samu talked about-”

“Miya can you swallow already?”

Atsumu took the order in stride before quipping “Anythin’ fer you, Omi. How  _ lewd _ .” When a waggle of his eyebrows earned an eye roll from the other man, he knew his job was complete. “When ‘Samu said he was openin’ up a shop,  _ I  _ said I wasn’t gonna lose ta that bastard.”

“It was a competition?”

“Yer not listenin’, Omi.”

“No, I think I’m listening quite well, actually.”

“Ugh.  _ Anyway _ , I started tryin’ stuff out, ya know? “Ayin’ attention to Ma more, lookin’ up recipes and shit. Me ‘n’ ‘Samu even had a few shokugekis-”

“Nerd.”

Atsumu feigned a look of sadness, clutching his nonexistent pearls. “Omi-kun, I’m hurt.” After a brief scoff from the offender, he continued. “But that pig would beat me every time. He’s freakin’ good, can’t lie. But hey,” he shrugged, “I learned howta cook so…” Any thoughts following were suffocated by the food he shoveled into his most annoying orifice. Well, most annoying until it was wrapped around Sakusa’s cock. 

Shy pinkies that intertwined on winter days became desperate hands grasping at each other during summer months. As their desire for the other grew, so did their budding connection. It all culminated in being able to watch his wonderful boyfriend raise an eyebrow in question. 

“You’re reminiscing again.”

“Am I?” he giggled, a dumb grin plastered on his face. 

Sakusa sighed in exasperation. “What part are you on now?”

“When ya asked me ta move in.” 

Sakusa gagged at the memory, reminded of the bashful “suggestion” he’d presented until he had to full-on ask since Atsumu was being so dense. He would never forget the soft glow of his face and the shine in his eyes as the blonde whined his nickname in response. He was so–fuck, Atsumu’s got him doing it now too.  _ That was two years ago, Kiyoomi. This is now.  _

And what exactly was now? Now was a mysophobic Sakusa Kiyoomi agreeing to filthy pig Miya Atsumu’s long-forgotten fantasy. Something not much more than a passing comment spurred on by a social media post. People responding with their “passes” on their partners’ allowances in cases of infidelity. A post that invited a simple, light-hearted “Who would be yer person, Omi Omi?”

He was unable to answer at the time, his brain sputtering at the question. “Why would I ever do that? I have you?”

The faintest hint of pink ghosted Atsumu’s cheeks. Sakusa could barely see it in the glow of the tv, Atsumu’s head laying in his lap at the time. The faux blonde looked away. “Well I was just  _ askin’ _ . What if ya  _ didn’t  _ have me?”

“But I do.” Sakusa didn’t see the point of the conversation. He had Atsumu. Atsumu was enough,  _ more  _ than enough at times. He couldn’t understand the notion of stepping out and engaging in some superfluous fantasy. “Well do  _ you _ have one?” he inquired, curious as to how much thought Atsumu really put into this.

After dragging a moment of silence that was answer enough, Atsumu mumbled a quick “Maybe” under his breath. 

Sakusa was taken aback, eyes wide in disbelief. “Wha-no.  _ Who _ ?”

Atsumu, always a pain in the ass, returned to his snarky nature. “I’ll tell ya mine if ya tell me yers.”

“I don’t have one.”

“Well well! That’s too bad Omi. We only do even exchanges here!” He promptly plopped his head back into Sakusa’s lap and ignored his protests for the rest of the evening. 

Though Atsumu probably meant it in jest, the interaction never left Sakusa’s mind. Who  _ was  _ his “one person?” And why was Atsumu so sure about  _ his _ ? Had he thought of this before? Why would Atsumu think about this? Why would  _ anyone  _ think about this?

Like an egg, his mind scrambled between various questions and scenarios. Safety precautions for  _ if  _ they were to  _ ever _ do something like that. Making sure they didn’t devolve into  _ that  _ couple. Not that he had a problem with open relationships, having been involved in one once before. No. His issue lied with the concept of sharing Atsumu in particular. Someone seeing the faces only he got to see. Hear the noises that he was sure only he could summon from his boyfriend. 

But even more terrifying than that was someone seeing what he  _ couldn’t _ . Atsumu was happy, he was sure of that. He was satisfied, as he made it very clear after being torn apart every other day. Even still, there was the small little monster that wreaked havoc on Kiyoomi’s heart.

The spirit of jealousy rarely overtook him. He knew that it was stupid, Atsumu loved him. He was sure that that was an undeniable fact. He knew that jealousy was born of insecurity, or maybe he was just possessive. Who knew? All he knew was that he was not planning on sharing his boyfriend. Not now, hell, not ever really. And if that meant nipping this one curiosity in the bud, then so be it. Let Atsumu fuck some random and get the idea out of his head. At least then they can get all of this over with and move on. As Sakusa thought himself into the early morning, it dawned on him. He never even thought about who his person would be. 

“So did ya finally decide yer one, Omi-kun?” Atsumu’s stupid, dumb, poopy face brought him back to the present. 

“Yes, what’s yours?”

“ _ Huuuhh _ ? You  _ did _ ? No way, you tell me first!”

“No.”

“ _ Omiii _ !” Atsumu pouted so hard Sakusa was sure his bottom lip was in another prefecture. “I brought it up, so I get ta go last. Besides, I feel like it’s obvious anyway.”

Sakusa choked on his coffee mid-sip. “I-I’m sorry, what? Who would  _ that  _ be?”

“Tut tut tut. Answers only beget answers, dear Sakusa-san.” Atsumu wagged his finger like a disapproving grade school teacher. Sakusa was sure that in this moment he was the most capable of murder. 

“Ugh, fine.” Atsumu snapped into attention so quickly Saksua could’ve sworn his eyes used a focus feature to zoom in on his face. “Mine is...it’s Ushijima.” He blushed furiously at the confession. His face was so heated that he was sure that he’d fried a few of his nerve endings. 

“ _ What _ ?” Atsumu’s jaw dropped deeper than his love for volleyball. “ _ That  _ freakin’ idiot. Mister No Emotions whatsoever?”   
  


“He has emotions!” Sakusa argued, ready to defend his high school crush. “I...I had a crush on him in high school and...I don’t know, but in the case that we actually go through with ‘this’, that would be mine.”

Atsumu sat back in his chair, doing his best to take in this overwhelming amount of information. “Ushijima…Wakatoshi...Ushijima...Wakatoshi…” He chanted it to himself as he tried to wrap his head around the  _ why  _ of it all. Why  _ him _ ?

“And who’s yours?”

“Huh?” Sakusa’s voice pulled him out of his trance. “Who’s your person?” 

“Oh Omi, don’t ya wanna guess first? I mean it’s  _ super _ obviou-”

“Get on with it, Miya.”

“Hmph, fine, if I must. Mine is Kita-san.” 

Sakusa scoffed and rolled his eyes at the uninteresting revelation. “Guess I should’ve seen that coming.”

“I told ya mine was obvious. And by the way, doesn’t Ushiwaka have a boyfriend er somethin’? How would ya get around that?” 

“This is all  _ hypothetical _ . I’m just saying that if either of us find ourselves in a situation, we are free to...do whatever, I guess. But only the one time. Well, if there’s ever a time for you,” he mumbled at the end, looking off to the side.

“And what the hell is that s’posed ta mean,  _ eh _ ?” 

“I’m just saying,  _ as if _ Kita-san would ever sleep with you.” Sakusa giggled to himself as the blonde openly began lining out the  _ many  _ reasons that not only Kita-san, but  _ many, many other  _ people would want to sleep with him. It didn’t matter in the end. It was a pipe dream after all. 

\---

The many weeks to follow were filled with jabs and pokes at each of their “freebies” as Atsumu called them. 

“Atsumu-kun, you need to calm down with cooking. No need to rush, it’s all in the process.”

“Sakusa-kun, your spike during practice was good today. I have absolutely no emotions and don’t know how to communicate with people.”

“He doesn’t talk like that!” Sakusa exclaimed, immediately breaking character during one of their bouts. 

“Does to!” Atsumu stuck out his tongue like the five year old he was. 

“He does  _ not _ ! He’s like, blunt, yes. But he can also be very sweet, and gentle, and-”

“ _ Boooring _ ! You forgot the  _ boring _ !”

“I forgot to wrap my hands around your neck!” he exclaimed, reaching out for his teasing boyfriend to finally seal the deal. 

“Omi-kun, if ya wanted to try breath play, all ya had ta do was ask,” he smirked, a cheshire grin donning his face as he watched Sakusa clench and unclench his fists instead. 

After determining that he wouldn’t be able to play volleyball again after being tried for murder, he came back down to ask Atsumu a serious question. “By the way, are you coming to the charity event-”

“Nah.” Atsumu hated events like that. Always inviting celebrities and famous athletes so that these rich pricks could pat themselves on the back for donating an unquantifiable fraction of their wealth. “I’m hanging out with ‘Samu that day anyways.”

“Oh really? And you really didn’t schedule to ‘hang out’ that day specifically just to get out of it?” He knew his ways. 

“Sorry Omi, can’t hear ya over this food I’m cookin’!”

“You’re boiling water!”

\---

Sakusa stood near the bar area, opting out of the whole, “social interaction” thing. Foregoing his mask for the night, he immediately regretted it, ogling at the multitude of people there. He could already feel an itch under his skin. He should’ve just skipped out on the event altogether. He had no  _ real _ obligation to be there. It was more for public appearances. To have a Black Jackal at the event?  _ How wonderful _ ! To have  _ two _ ? Well, he’d never know since Atsumu decided to fuck off with his twin. Even going as far as to jot down “family related issues” when asked why he couldn’t attend. At that point, even dealing with their antics was favorable. 

As he downed a glass of champagne, grimacing at the taste. How the hell was Atsumu able drink this dribble? Cursing under his breath, he makes a compromise with himself. He’d stay until they made the donation, take a few pictures, and- _ oh no. Oh no oh no oh- _

“Sakusa-kun, I didn’t expect to see you at an event like this.”

“Huh?” Brain stopped. No processing power. Rebooting. Starting up. Nope, still not working. What the  _ fuck  _ was Ushijima doing here?  _ Here _ ? Of course they’d ask for people from other teams. The Black Jackals weren’t the only team that existed,  _ Kiyoomi _ . But  _ still. _ Why did he have to run into him? This place was  _ huge _ . Why why wh-

“You don’t like large crowds. Or am I misremembering? You’re not even wearing a mask.”

“Oh, right. I, um...I do. I just wanted to come since Atsu-” He cut himself off. That’s right, they decided to keep their relationship underwraps. Except for a few members of their team, their coach, and close friends and family, they weren’t out to the public. Surprisingly enough, it was Atsumu who brought it up, preferring to keep as much privacy as he could, considering how his name would trend semi-regularly thanks to Osamu’s stupid, annoying prick of a boyfriend. 

“Why do ya even date that asshole?” he asked one time. 

“I dunno. Hey Sakusa-kun, why do ya date my brother?”

“ _ Ehhh _ ?”

But even without Suna’s “help,” Atsumu’s fans were quite...feral. A word he learned from the “Atsukits” as they called themselves. A name founded from the weird way they associated him with foxes and decided to essentially name themselves his “children.” It was all weird to him, and the last thing he wanted was to get Sakusa caught up in it. He didn’t even  _ like  _ foxes. 

“The uh, the others couldn’t make it, so I decided to attend.”

“Really? I thought I saw Shouyou-kun earlier,” he said, taking a glance around the hall to see if he could find him.

_ Fuck fuck fu- _ wait. Shouyou-kun. When the hell did  _ they _ get that close? “Oh really? It’s good he could make it after all.” Be normal be normal be nor- “Have you had the champagne, it’s really...good.”

“Is it? I try not to drink often to maintain my diet.”  _ Of course he did, Kiyoomi you idiot _ . Why was he like this? He hadn’t felt this flustered since...Oh  _ no. _ Did he still have feelings for this man? Impossible. Improbable. Fake news. He’s with Atsumu, he’s happy.  _ They’re  _ happy. He knew that for sure. 

_ I’m just saying that if either of us find ourselves in a situation… _

_ Oh shit. A situation. _

“Wakatoshi! There you are!” 

“Ah, Satori, I was just catching up with-”

“Tendou-san, good to see you are well. I’m not sure if you remember me.”

“I remember you quite well.” The ginger, his locks now exchanged for a buzzcut, narrowed his eyes and looked into the depths of Sakusa’s soul. At least that’s what it felt like, anyway. A shiver carrying the memories of long fingers stopping his spikes ran down his spine. “How have you been, Sakusa-kun?” A smirk played on his thin lips. He rested his chin on his hands right onto Ushijima’s shoulder, causing the tips of his boyfriend’s ears to redden. He knew something Sakusa didn’t, and he was fucked. 

“I, uh, I’ve been well. How is the chocolat-”

“You want to sleep with him.” 

Sakusa nearly dropped his glass on the floor, catching it and only letting a few drops fall. “I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?”

“It’s fine you know.”

“No, I think you’re mistaken. I-”

“I’m not. I’m on 120 percent today.” He reached an arm around the thick man’s waist, giving a small squeeze to his hip. Sakusa couldn’t help but watch as his hand trailed up and down his side, reminding him of all the many hours he’d put into training. Toning his body, crafting the perfect sculpture. “He’s much bigger than you remember, no?”

“Satori-”

“You know he had a crush on you in high school. Did he ever tell you that?”

Sakusa swallowed.  _ Hard _ . “No, um...he’s never told me that, no.” He was shamelessly ogling his body now, taking in the sight that Ushijima Wakatoshi had become. His clothes did him no justice, even with a tailored suit. He was sure that under all of those layers...under all of those layers…

“You can.”

Sakusa broke from his trance. “Um, Tendou-san-” He looked up to catch eyes full of pure glee. Unable to hold eye contact, he glanced at Ushijima. He was looking away, but his body betrayed him, going through every shade of pink before settling on a deep crimson. Sure, the situation was a little embarrassing, but why was he- _ oh god is he hard? Is he? Don’t look too hard, Kiyoomi, it’ll only make things worse. _

“He’s hard as a rock. You know how I can tell? He’s all tense, Sakusa-kun.” He sang his name as he kissed Ushijima’s tree trunk of a neck- _ god he was so hot _ . “You can ease some of the tension...if you like.”

There was no noise, only the loudest drum he’d ever heard as his heart pounded in his chest. He may have been burning with the heat of a thousand suns, but he  _ willed  _ himself to not get turned on. Okay, maybe not that, but at least to not have a whole tent in his pants, like, come  _ on. _ The one thing that he couldn’t couldn’t get out of his head was the stark contrast between himself and the redhead. While he couldn’t think of letting another person  _ look _ at Atsumu here was Tendou; the guy was practically  _ advertising _ him like this week’s edition of Shonen Jump.

“It’s probably weird to think about, but there is merit. Kiyoomi-kun, have you ever seen the beauty that is watching someone completely destroy your boyfriend?”

\---

Maybe there was just enough alcohol coursing through his veins. Maybe it was the desire not to lose to Atsumu. Maybe he was just a fucking idiot. 

Either way, there he was, under this hulking figure of a man. A man too big for his own good and Sakusa’s health. A man who was able to flood his mind with memories of training camps and away games from his early years, all that time spent, what he thought, was one-sided pining. 

Olive eyes pierced into him, making him feel naked, despite the fact that neither of them had undressed besides removing their shoes at the genkan. He felt small. For the first time since being with Atsumu,  _ he  _ felt small. Though even in this weird situation, he found comfort in the vulnerability of his eyes. 

Enough comfort to reciprocate the tender kiss that graced his lips. Comfort enough to reach his arms around his broad back and allow himself to be swallowed whole by his figure. 

Once they found a rhythm, it was Sakusa’s tongue who danced across Ushijima’s lips, requesting entry to taste even more than him. To taste even more of the slight peppermint that tickled his breath. He opened the door to having his mouth attacked as Ushijima dove in, almost swallowing Sakusa whole, determined not to waste this opportunity. 

Large hands engulfed his thighs, thumbs resting at either end of his groin. Ushijima ran small circles with the pads of his thumbs, gently teasing the area. It was in complete contrast to the way he dominated each kiss from above, pulling back just to begin again before Sakusa could completely regain his breath.

This was nothing like Atsumu. Atsumu had his moments of aggression and excitement at times, sure, but it was always Sakusa who decided the flow in the end. But this?  _ This _ ? This was absolutely terrifying. It was arousing. It was  _ confusing _ . 

Now wasn’t the time to process any emotions. Ushijima made sure of that as he kissed the tender skin on Sakusa’s neck, tasting the salt of a light sweat that already seasoned the area. Sakusa began to moan before quickly covering his mouth, afraid to be lost in the moment. 

“It’s fine,” Tendou assured from a nearby chair. He had an assortment of chocolate candies to choose from on the small table near him. In one hand he held one that he was  _ sure _ had a coconut filling. In the other, he sported a brandy. He was completely at ease. There was no jealousy, no burning desire or passion written on his face. Nothing Sakusa could gauge, anyway. He just looked...satisfied? Pleased? It’s like watching someone eat their favorite food after a bad day. That look right after they’ve finished. Not hungry, not having overeaten. Just...satisfied. Sakusa didn’t know how to feel about this. 

The whole arrangement was strange to him really. He still didn’t understand the appeal of watching your partner have sex with another person. Didn’t he feel  _ something _ ? And what was this about Ushijima being the one destroyed? The way this was progressing, he was sure that the volleyball career that would be ended after this encounter would be his own. 

A groan left the pit of his stomach as Ushijima removed his slacks and began kissing the skin beneath his navel. The featherlight brushes felt amazing alongside the tender nips in the area. Never too hard, just enough to have Sakusa fizzle out from the sensation. With his pants completely removed, he looked down at the sight. Olive eyes sitting atop broad shoulders overtook him. He watched as a hand-wait.  _ No no no- _

“ _ Wakatoshi _ !” Tendou piped up, eyes wide with horror. He quickly got up from the chair and threw a bottle of lube at him, hitting him square in the face. “You can’t just  _ do  _ that! All this time, have you learned  _ nothing _ ?” Tendou massaged the bridge of his nose after taking a big swig of the brandy. “I’m sorry, Kiyoomi-kun. He’s...he’s a bottom.”

“Um...yea. Sure.” Sakusa didn’t really know how to process the information, but was immensely grateful that Tendou was there. The awkwardness he felt was slowly but surely leaving him. He took a deep breath and laid on his back. Was it fucked that he actually felt at ease? It’s probably best not to think about it right now. He wondered what Atsumu would think.  _ Fuck _ ! He never told Atsumu! “Tendou-san, before we, uh, continue, I have to make a quick phone call. Is that fine?”

“Oh, you forgot to tell Atsumu-kun?”

“How did you...yeah. Do you mind?”

“Of course not! It could actually give me more time to educate my dear beloved on the dos and  _ don’ts  _ of topping. What do you think,  _ Wakatoshi-kun _ ?” The large man blushed so deeply Sakusa thought he was competing with Garnet on the color spectrum. 

And so he found his phone in his pocket, his pants now strewn on the floor, and made his way to the living room with his half-hard cock, hearing the echoes of Tendou teaching his boyfriend about the importance of lube.

It didn’t take long for him to find his own partner’s name in his phone, ringing him up immediately. Atsumu answered the phone with his voice blaring, accompanied by yelling and cackling from the other end. Sakusa knew that he was just a few decibels off from losing his hearing completely. “Atsu-”

“ _ Ooomiiii _ !” he sang, entirely too loud, “my beloved, my sweet, the one who hangs the stars in the sky!”

Sakusa’s worries were replaced by deep disappointment. Mostly in himself that he really decided to date...this. “Are you drunk?”

“I-I got one better fer ya. Are  _ you  _ drunk? Ha, how about that?” Sakusa could almost hear the sway in his gait and the stupid grin he was sure had made itself home on his face. 

“I’m not coming home tonight. Or I’m coming very late. I don’t know which one,” he admitted, really letting reality sink in. Ushijima was, to put it as best as he could,  _ big. _ He was a big guy! Someone who occasionally didn’t know his own strength, something he was sure Tendou was schooling him on now. Thank whatever being that existed for Tendou Satori.

“Oh yea? And why’s that, Ki-yo-o-mi.” Yeah, he wasn’t only drunk, he was  _ piss _ drunk. He always indulged during their offseason, and usually Sakusa was there to hold him at bay. But Sakusa wasn’t there this time. He was, well uh, here. About to be torn apart by  _ the  _ Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

“Listen, if there’s any semblance of sobriety within you, I just wanted to say that. I’ll be home later, okay?”

“Yea yea,” Atsumu hiccuped. “Sounds good, love ya, bye.” An abrupt click ended the call, leaving Sakusa to calm himself of his remaining jitters. A part of him almost wanted Atsumu to say no. For him to say, “Why won’t you be home?” To talk him down for actually going through with this insane arrangement. Another part of him that he tried to suffocate with a mental pillow almost wanted Atsumu’s blessing. “I, Miya Atsumu, hereby give my boyfriend, Sakusa Kiyoomi, the right to be ravished by Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Something like that, but with a little more bite, of course. Maybe he should’ve had more champagne, maybe it was worth it. 

“And remember,  _ one at a time _ , or I’ll have to punish you later. Oh, hi Kiyoomi-kun. How are you feeling?”

Sakusa pretended he didn’t hear the first statement, not wanting to think critically about their sex life. How was he feeling? There were so many emotions swirling in his head, but he was sure they didn’t anticipate a TED Talk. His answer came in the form of straddling Ushijima, who now sat on the edge of the bed. Directly across from Tendou. He took control as he met the large man with parted lips, taking his striking face in his hands. 

Ushijima was quick to reciprocate, opening his mouth to let Sakusa take hold of him. His massive hands quickly covered the expanse of his back, first grabbing at Sakusa’s ass, considering it was so readily available, then reaching across the constellations on his back. Sakusa was quick to remove his remaining undershirt and button-up, now completely nude. 

“Clothes off. Now.” He wanted to see how far he could go. He may have decided to bottom this time around, but he was still in control. He remembered a statement Atsumu made a while back.  _ Omi Omi, yer a dom!  _ He looked it up, not really resonating with any of the official definitions. But now, watching as Ushijima stripped himself with stars in his eyes and waiting on a command, he was sure he could get the picture. 

He splayed his hands on the front of this broad, broad chest of his. An absolute spectacle. He applied a little pressure, pleased to see how pliant he was. Starstruck. It was a delicious sight. His younger self would’ve never imagined being the one on top, grinding into the moaning mess that was beneath him. He rocked his hips back and forth as he leaned into a new kiss, now giving even more aggression than he’d been initially met with. 

Ushijima’s breath hitched as Sakusa sat right on top of his dick. The shaft gracing the lining of his taint, but not entering. Not yet. He traveled up and down the shaft, finally releasing those sweet noises he was waiting to hear. Grunts became groans as he rutted upwards, seeking even more friction. Sakusa liked. 

He took a soft nipple that rose to a hard bud within nanoseconds. This barrel of a man whined under him.  _ Whined _ . If Ushijima was a meal, Sakusa was a glutton.

“Ushijima-”

“Wakatoshi...Wakatoshi is fine,” a strained voice behind caught his attention. 

Reminded of his audience, Sakusa bent over to parallel himself with  _ Wakatoshi. _ He wanted to make sure the front row had a wonderful view. 

“Wakatoshi, you’re so lewd you know.” He pinched hard, rolling the bud between trained fingers. The veins on his neck forced themselves to the surface of his skin, a delicious sight. Sakusa decided to take a bite. 

Needy noises were finally relinquished from those tight lips of his. Sakusa groaned into his neck, momentarily sinking his teeth deeper before pulling back to admire the mark. He gave it a gentle kiss before moving to his jawline, tracing his features as he heaved beneath him. 

“Who would’ve known Wakatoshi made such noises?” He felt Wakatoshi give a hard buck at the roll of his hips, nearly knocking him off balance. Being on top of someone so strong was exhilarating. His heart began racing with his heart as he thought of the possibilities. “If you want it that bad, all you have to do is ask. Can you do that for me?”

Wakatoshi breathed hard as Sakusa slid up his torso, aligning himself with the tip of his dick. He could feel it twitch with anticipation at the faintest touch. But no words met the air. “Stubborn are we?”

“He’s shy.” Tendou was palming himself furiously over his pants, yet he refused to take them off. That was for later. For now, he did his best to find satisfaction in the friction of the fabric. It was never enough. His head was thrown back, determined to keep himself together. How could he when Kiyoomi-kun’s sweet, pretty hole was right in front of him. He even bent over, just to let him see. God he was so good to him. “He won’t say anything, just- _ mmph _ . He’ll give you a nod.”

“You’re too nice, Tendou-san.” 

_ That sultry voice.  _ It soothed him, but almost sent the chocolatier over the edge. So used to being in control, it had been a while since Satori had been scolded. It felt so good. He wanted him to do it more. Just one more time. Just one more. 

“Wakatoshi gets nothing until he asks. Actually, I change my mind. Until you beg.”

_ Shit, I’m about to start begging myself _ . Tendou opened his eyes to see Sakusa sitting off to the side, looking for the lube he’d thrown earlier. His frame, slimmer than his beloved’s but still muscular and toned in the right areas.  _ Utsukushii na. _ He watched the muscles in the apples of his ass flex as he bent over on all fours, giving a full view of what was to come. He almost knew it was for him. No, it was he was on-- _ Kiyoomi-kun the lube is not that hard to find. _

Sure Tendou got an eyeful, he finally turned around to face the couple, legs opened wide for all to see. He angled himself so that both of them could get a full view of the display. His cock slapped against his abdomen, just a few trickles of precum making their way down his shaft. Despite how hard he was, his will to live was stronger. Just from rubbing himself on Ushijima did he realize how deep the water was. There was no way we wanted to end his volleyball career so early in life. 

He saw Tendou’s previously glazed over expression bring him back to full focus. That’s right. Pay attention. 

The redhead’s eyes widened at the realization, not even having to see the lube Sakusa was warming in his hand. Though he tracked every movement as long, pale fingers disappeared into that beautiful ring of muscles. He watched him shudder as they twitched around his own finger. What a sight it was. He was flooded with the sweet sounds of soft moans coming from the man himself. Watching his toes curl into their new duvet. It was cheap anyway. (It wasn’t.)

Ushijima? He wore quite an...interesting expression to say the least. Someone who might not have known him could assume that he was scowling, disgusted. But Tendou knew that look well. That man had never been so sexually frustrated in his life. 

Sakusa started slow, just getting on finger to start, moaning at its entry. He didn’t waste time putting in a second lubed member. He worked himself faster as he let his mind wander. What would Atsumu think? Would he be turned on at how lewd he was? Would he say to work himself better than that and to put on a real show? Would he like to watch his boyfriend prepare himself for another man? 

The thoughts in his head swirled around, making him drunk on the very concept. He wanted Atsumu to see. He wanted him to see how absolutely disgusting he was being. His back arched as his thrusts got faster after adding a third finger, desperately looking for his prostate. All he could think of was Atsumu’s eyes watching him.  _ Ya like this, don’t ya, Omi Omi? Ya like being watched? Fuck yerself fer me. Fuck yerself, Omi, just fer me. _

Genuine, guttural moans slipped through his lips. His back began arching off the bed. If he had more presence of mind, he’d’ve heard the echo from the other side of the room as Tendou succumbed to making skin to skin contact. 

The tension in his upper body dissipated as he could finally give its lower half proper attention. He scrambled for another bottle of lube from their bedside table, unable to hold himself any longer. He didn’t like having more than one bottle open at a time, but fuck that,  _ this _ ?  _ This  _ was worth it. Sakusa Kiyoomi was worth it. Long, slim fingers wrapped around the suffocating heat in his groin. He released himself from the shackles that were pants and did his best to not immediately combust. He couldn’t now. Not before the main show. 

Through slitted eyes he saw Wakatoshi reach for himself. “You don’t get to touch yourself.” He kept most of his composure until pressing into his slit and pushing out a “Wakatoshi-kun” through gritted teeth. He loved the power he had over his boyfriend as he saw the same hand dig into the duvet. It was worth it every time he came from France to visit. To watch him writhe in agony. Helpless against the sound of his voice. 

“You...you can do what you want....if you beg.” Sakusa did his best to keep himself together, not touching his own dick to keep from coming just from the  _ thought _ of Atsumu watching him. Geez, when did it get this bad?

Only the squelching noises of Sakusa penetrating himself and Tendou picking up rhythm filled the room until a small voice broke the symphony. “Pl-please.” 

_ Fuck _ . “Please...what?” 

“Please...please touch me.”

“Well when ya say it like that,” he huffed, some kansaiben slipping from his exposure to his boyfriend.  _ God _ he couldn’t wait to fuck him when he got home. He carefully removed his hand, taking a moment to catch his breath before sitting up on his elbows. A condom was tossed his way from Tendou’s direction. He may have been crazy, but he wasn’t stupid. 

Sakusa got his shaky, slimy fingers to open the packaging after taking just three seconds too long. Rushing over to place himself between Wakatoshi’s legs, he tensed up, every nerve in him yelling  _ danger. _

Ushijima was big. It would only be natural for one to assume that every part of him was...well, uh, “big.” But how in the  _ fuck _ was Sakusa supposed to fit  _ this _ in him? 

There it was, standing at attention in all its glory.  _ All  _ its glory. Length was fine. In most situations. Though was it him, or did it look just a little bit more lengthy than most? Maybe it was a trick of the light. If anything, he had ten kilograms on Atsumu. Maybe he was just used to that. But nothing could explain away it’s overwhelming girth. Even as big as his hands were, a few tentative strokes left if feeling very, full if you will. Jesus Christ, no wonder Tendou never bottomed; the poor man just wanted to make it to his next birthday. 

Wakatoshi shuddered at the contact, still whiteknuckling the sheets as ordered. A soft “ _ Please _ ” made Sakusa’s own dick twitch. 

He watched Wakatoshi, noticing a few stray strands of precum leaking from his slit, now sporting the faintest hint of purple. Sakusa was charmed, really. He carefully rolled the condom over the man, already noting the small spasms his muscles gave as  _ someone  _ had finally touched him. As Sakusa warmed copious amounts of lube in his hands and gently rubbed it over the gentle giant’s length, he had only one thought. That he would see this through. 

He took a deep breath, kneeling right above his dick, lightly taking it into his grasp so that he could prepare for entry. He noticed the small slapping noises that once filled the silence had ceased. Tendou was watching. Good. He swore he could feel Tendou’s chest tighten as he slid down, taking in Wakatoshi in by the centimeters, knowing better than to rush. His whole body buzzed at the intruder, the one who was  _ definitely  _ not Atsumu. Hell, even  _ he  _ didn’t get to luxury to feel Sakusa’s warm envelop him all too often. 

Wakatoshi vibrated with a needy growl, doing his best not to thrust upwards. He had his eyes shut so tight he was beginning to see stars behind the lids. Sakusa felt so good.  _ So good _ . Is  _ this _ why Tendou insisted on making him his plaything? He’d definitely have to bring this up later. Sakusa was so good at this.  _ Why  _ was he so good at this?

He felt him halt at about halfway. He opened his eyes, blinking at the room light that now seemed way too bright. When they adjusted, he could see the strain on Sakusa’s face. His eyebrows met in the middle, a deep scowl on his face. He gripped Wakatoshi’s hips not out of feral desire, but out of desperation. H

e needed the support as he now snailed his way down the rest of his shaft. 

“You don’t-”

“Give me a minute,” he rasped, determined not to lose. Was this a competition? Geez, now he’s got the same line of thinking as his boyfriend. He wondered what he’d be thinking. What would be on his mind as watched Ushiwaka disappear into him?

Tendou had an idea. He greedily took in the sight as Kiyoomi’s hole stretched around his boyfriend. He saw Wakatoshi’s inner thighs flex as he did his best to hold himself back, being careful not to fall to the desire to ram into him. He gripped the bed sheets so hard he thought he’d torn a few threads from the fabric. 

The involuntary twitches from Kiyoomi as he willed himself to take on this monster cock. It was a mouth-watering scene. And water his mouth did. One of his favorite traits about the spiker since their first interactions was his determination. No matter how many times he’d fell victim to Tendou’s relentless guess blocking, he always sought things through to the end. 

Finally seated at the hilt, Sakusa lets out a sigh. He feels a throbbing pain in his lower stomach that he knows all too well. He wouldn’t be doing much walking after this. Accepting this fact he braced himself by placing his hands on either side of his thick abdomen. He admired the bite mark that was now turning a deep shade of purple. Was it bad that he felt something oddly intoxicating in marking someone else’s partner?

He could feel himself relax around his newest guest, letting out a shaky breath. As he settled, he began rolling his hips, letting Wakatoshi fill every crevice within him. He let out a whine of his own as he felt his cock press against his prostate with every rotation, clawing at his lower stomach. 

_ Fuck, _ it’s been so long since he’s bottomed. To come back to this was definitely welcomed. He opened his eyes, previously shut in bliss, to see Wakatoshi completely flushed. He looked like he was going to pass out. Good. Out of the corner of his eye, hands reached out weakly to cup his thighs. 

“No touching.” He loved the small plea in his eyes, begging him to indulge in at least this. Sakusa didn’t feel like being nice that day. Too bad. He began to rise, doing his best to keep balance as he started a rhythm bouncing on his dick. His asscheeks jiggling beautifully in front of his one spectator who was doing his best to match the rhythm the younger was setting. 

“ _ Fuck.  _ Is this what you wanted Wakatoshi? You wanted to see me dance on your dick like this?”

Wakatoshi bit so far into his lip Sakusa was sure he would draw blood soon. That was delightful. What wasn’t so delightful was how his eyes were shut. 

“Hey,” he forcefully grabbed his jaw, riding on the power that he felt, “answer me when I’m talking to you.” He slammed down hard onto him, forcing a groan from the man as his hips started to match Sakusa’s. “And keep your damn eyes open.” Sakusa wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe it was the extended time he’d spent with Atsumu; maybe he was getting drunk over the power he held in spite of this tree of a man; maybe being in front of Tendou, his own lover, made him want to perform. 

Whatever it was, it felt good to be aggressive. It felt good to be forceful. It felt good to be mean. 

Wakatoshi opened eyes with a whimper, his dilated pupils making him look small beneath him. The sight alone made Sakusa moan into the ether, throwing his head back in glorious perfection. Straightening himself made the pleasure even deeper, goosebumps pimpling his skin as he felt Wakatoshi’s dick twitch within him. “Answer me!” he yelled, weaker now as he began to give in to his own gratification. “If you’re not going to say anything then I’m just gonna keep using ya. Ya wanna go out like that in front of yer boyfriend? Ya wanna go out like that?” Kansaiben making itself fully present, he heard an animalistic sound behind him. Tendou’s own back was lifting off the chair, chocolates and brandy long-forgotten by now. 

Knowing the ginger was enjoying himself, watching so intently, watching him take his boyfriend over and over again--it was too much to handle. For lack of a better term, Sakusa just found it hot. Not knowing what to do with these intense emotions, he paused his movement for just a moment as he leaned over to sink his teeth into the meat of Wakatoshi’s chest, engulfing his nipple along with it.    
  


“Yes!  _ Yesyesyesyes _ -” his chanting interrupted only by mewling as Sakusa licked over the new mark. This one was more perfect. He liked it much more than the one on his neck. Pretty. 

He sat straight up, killing all kinetic movement. He crossed his arms over his chest, giving a look he was sure he’d recognize on a familiar blonde. “Alright, your turn.”

Wakatoshi blinked through wet eyelashes. “Wha...what?” 

“You get to do what you want now. Did you change your mind?”

“No! No, I just...can we take a minute?”

“Wakatoshi.” The two of them look to a fully exposed Tendou, eyes narrowed and hand frustratingly wrapped around his cock. “Aren’t you a professional volleyball player? What part am I getting wrong here?”

“It’s not that, it’s just-”

“You don’t know what to do,” this time Sakusa interrupted in awe. “You don’t have a clue.”

“I’m sorry, Kiyoomi-kun,” Tendou panted, miserably holding onto his orgasm. “He’s a bottom through and through.” He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. 

“No.” Sakusa hurriedly got up from his lap, pulling out his hopelessly hard cock in one motion. He winced slightly at its exit.  _ Should’ve moved a little slower on that one, Kiyoomi _ , he scolded himself. He stood up like a grade school teacher scolding his class for giving the substitute teacher a hard time. “In that case, no one is coming tonight.”

“ _ Noooo _ !” Tendou wailed behind him, throwing himself over the am of the chair in despair. “Wakatoshi-kun, how could you leave your poor poor boyfriend in this condition!” he cried out, gesturing to his rock hard cock shiny with lube and precum. 

He couldn’t help but look greedily at Tendou’s cock, craving to suck him off right before having his boyfriend abuse him. But then he looked to Sakusa, a glare that screamed  _ danger. Turn around now!  _ But the feeling. The feeling of being inside someone, of being surrounded by their warmth and watching them squirm with pleasure. The added fact that this  _ is  _ what he dreamed of. That his high school crush was standing there, just as turned on.  _ Telling  _ him to do whatever he wanted…

His body moved with his mind’s desire. He stood, facing him to look at him in all his glory. Flushed cheeks, once neat and perfectly placed curls now wrought with sweat, lust, and hunger. No, that was the wrong word. He wasn’t hungry, he was starving. Sakusa didn’t want him, no. He  _ needed  _ him. Like sunlight to a plant, like water to a fish. He was ready to provide.

He placed his hands on either side of his hips, positioning the smaller man so that his back was against the bed. Sakusa laid down without a fuss, arms on either side of himself. He looked up to Wakatoshi, daring him to follow through. The pressure he felt was stronger than anything he’d felt up until now. Not even a five set match on a thirty point match point could compare to the aura he sent.

_ Fuck me, Ushijima Wakatoshi. And fuck me  _ good. 

Sakusa complied as Wakatoshi scooted him up the bed, giving some help by opening his legs nice and wide for all to see. He saw the man above him take a deep breath. He knew it was a nice view, Atsumu was the same way every time he saw it even after so long. He watched as Wakatoshi tentatively lined himself up, holding himself and one of Sakusa’s thighs. He knew better than to rush him, especially if he wanted to make it home to his boyfriend. 

He could feel his body readjust around him as he slid in, biting his lip as he entered once more. Wakatoshi groaned at the feeling of being welcomed back, almost growling at the light squeeze he was sure Sakusa had done on purpose. 

It felt so wonderful to be touched like this. To have every sensitive nerve stimulated by the soft, yet firm muscles. After giving Sakusa some time, he began to move. Just the sound alone of him slipping in and out pushed him even further to the edge. What surprised him the most were the sounds coming from below. Looking down, he saw nothing but a profile, head turned to the side as he tried to suffocate his moans into the crook of his hand and the duvet. For some reason, he felt...unpleased. 

After getting the hang of things, Wakatoshi picked up the rhythm, getting a gasp from Sakusa once he realized the change. Sakusa let out a low groan through gritted teeth as both hands clutched tightly to the fabric, his eyes covered by a mess of curls. Wakatoshi was enjoying this. The image was perfect, everything was  _ perfect _ . Yet why did he feel so...dissatisfied?

“Wakatoshi-kun, it seems that Kiyoomi-kun is stubborn, don’t you think?”

He snapped out of his mind’s eyes, and looked over to his boyfriend, who’d now adjusted his positioning for a better angle. “What do you mean?”

“Tut tut,” he began, mischief wringing in his voice, “No matter what you do, he won’t make a peep. I can see it all over both of your faces. Kiyoomi-kun doesn’t want to give you the satisfaction, and you’re getting frustrated.” He smiled at Sakusa, who was giving him a full on glare, but denied nothing. Without breaking eye contact he commanded, “Lift up his legs.”

Wakatoshi, only holding one thigh for purchase at the time, hadn’t even thought of how positioning would affect the experience so much. But then the memories came back to him. All of those times Tendou would string him up and fold him to oddly satisfying shapes. All those times he’d move his thigh or twist his torso  _ just _ right. Of course! How could he be so dense! 

He looked back down at Sakusa, who’s face told him loud and clear:  _ Don’t you dare. _ It somehow got him more turned on. Sakusa must’ve felt it too, since the edge of his eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. He took his knees and got them closer to his chest. Holding the crook of each one with his massive hands, he did one good thrust that earned a loud grunt.  _ This. This is what he wanted.  _

He started slow again, but took less time getting back to his pace from before. Every grunt. Every gasp. Every bite on the lip holding back a moan. It was worth it. It was tantalizing. It was delicious. It wasn’t enough. He needed more.  _ More _ .

He got faster. A little harder too, forcing the air out of Sakusa’s lungs as he attempted the hip roll he saw earlier, getting lucky and hitting his prostate dead on.  _ More. _ He geared up again.  _ Harder. Faster.  _ _ More. _

“F- _ fuck! _ ” 

Something inside of him clicked. Hearing someone swear had never been so sweet. Is this the feeling Tendou felt, as he writhed beneath him, the ginger often times taking the same bird’s eye view? Is this the same feeling Sakusa had as he fucked himself earlier on his dick? The hunger, did it ever cease? Did you ever feel satisfied? Did you ever stop wanting  _ more _ ? Wakatoshi’s neck strained as he did his best to keep up the brutal pace he’d set.  _ More. More. More. _

Sakusa could feel tears prickling at the edge of his eyes. He kept his eyes shut to endure. Endure was all he could do.  _ Itai. Subarashii _ .  _ Onaji _ . 

The wind got knocked right out of every alveoli each time Wakatoshi bottomed out. All the blood had drained his hands as they turned unreasonable pale, gripping the sheets to hold on to reality. His dick oozed with precum against his stomach; hopelessly hard and miserably untouched.

He couldn’t focus on touching himself when it took everything in him to keep it together. He resigned to the fact that yes, he was going to come just like this. And after that? He was probably going to die. 

Moans he did his best to hold at bay rang like symphonies in a hall. He received echoed call backs as the couple returned in harmony. It was too much to bear, too much to carry too much to--

Hot white fluid painted his chest and the bottom of his chin. His back raised from the bed in a beautiful crescent. During the tremble of his legs, he could feel Wakatoshi’s grip tighten, sealing in the bruises he was sure he had, as he reached his own release. Tendou let out a satisfied hum, after crying out on his own. 

The three became an orchestra playing without a conductor, but with perfect harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! if you wanna keep up with updates or just wanna interact, my twitter is @u_suspend. im super chill, hmu. i have a cc too, so bloop
> 
> \--note, this is part one of a SakuAtsuKita series I'm writing just to clarify


End file.
